Harry's Streetrat
by icewaker22
Summary: At the end of Harry's fourth year it Voldemort was defeated not by some fret of great magic but because his blood with both phoenix tears and basilisk venom in it warped the ritual into one that forced Voldemort to move on, killing all his marked death eaters in the processes. Now the magical world wants to find out what else his blood can be used for. Omegaverse. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Streetrat

Summary: At the end of Harry's fourth year it Voldemort was defeated not by some fret of great magic but because his blood with both phoenix tears and basilisk venom in it warped the ritual into one that forced Voldemort to move on, killing all his marked death eaters in the processes. Now the magical world wants to find out what else his blood can be used for. Omegaverse. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Disney's Aladdin

Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he made his way thru the magical market area in Agrabah in an attempt to distract himself from the disaster his life had become since the accidental defeat of Voldemort and all his Death Eaters.

The thing was that he wasn't that upset about the fact that they were dead or that fact that he was in a very odd way responsible for it; as shown by the fact that he was given almost three-quarters of the collective liquid funds of everyone that died that day. No that just seemed to piss off almost everyone off seeing as there was no one paying bribe money anymore. Who knew that if you removed the bribes from the system the government would shut down almost completely. After all, they'd spent so long being paid to ignore one thing or another when no one was paying them anymore to do so their system crashed when they went to do something honestly.

Then there was Dumbledore to think about. The man was hell bent on forcing Harry to mate with someone of his choosing. Not surprising considering he lost a what power he had over Harry when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire naming him a champion. At that point, he was seen as an adult in the wizarding world on an international level as it was agreed to before hand that only of age students could compete. This left both Harry and Dumbledore in an unfortunate position as one of the first things Harry had done was go to Gringotts to set his affairs in order only to find that his headmaster and best friends were, in fact, stealing from him. This only got worse when after Voldemort's death an old law was put into effect as Harry had gained more than haft the voting power of the government.

The law in question made Harry the magical sovereign of the United Kingdom. What that meant was that the government had to get Harry's approval for any changes in laws and Harry had the power to change the governing system. Or he would if he wasn't an Omega. As an omega, he needed his mate to co-sign everything for him as a way to prove that he wasn't forced to sign off on something by an outside alpha. And that's where Dumbledore wanting Harry to mate with someone of his choosing comes in because despite Harry not trusting him as far as he can throw him without magic the general public did and they would get behind his choice. Knowing that Harry sought the help of the goblins.

While normally the goblins wouldn't care one bit about human politics Harry was not only their biggest client at the moment but also trying to stick it to the old thief so helping him would be helping them as well. Their suggestion was to simply have a show alpha. One that did as they were told whether they liked it or not. A slave. While at first, the idea sicked him to the core of his being he couldn't find much fault with the idea. The thing that drove the idea home thou was when the goblins explained what usually happened to Alpha slaves.

In the old days, a slave was lucky if they were a male alpha as they usually were made to do heavy labor and manage the other slaves but as time passed and the need of slaves dried up until it was only the rich that kept slaves as privet and secret play things. The needs for Alpha slaves changed at that point. If an alpha was young enough they would be brutalized by another alpha forcing them to change their gender into omegas. These omegas were often sought after as they were much more submissive than a natural omega and almost always birthed alpha males despite their trouble with pregnancy. An older alpha really only had so many uses in the slave market. Usually, they would be used for really dangerous work like their beta counter parts but there was a secondary market for them as well. This was the dark market. A market for people who got off while torturing their victims to death.

Knowing this Harry was able to accept that as much as it upset him, he still allowed himself to be reassured that this was for the best, not only for himself but also for the alpha he chose as he was saving the alpha from death or worse. Allowing himself to come back to the present Harry managed to make his way over to the auction house. Once there Harry made his way to the viewing area to look at the slaves.

The first one he saw was a girl of twelve if her info card was to be believed: Name: Unknown, Age: 12, Hair Colour: Black, Eye Colour: Brown, Primary Gender: Female, Secondary Gender: Beta, Sexual Standing: Virgin, Magical Standing: Muggle. That was all it said.

Shaking slightly in Harry turned away from the girl and went to look at the others. As horrible as it was Harry knew he couldn't help her and don't want to give her any false hope that he could. Doing a once over he saw that there was a total of fourteen slaves for sale. Eight men and six women.

"First time," a voice asked from right behind Harry startling him.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself Harry turned to face who was talking to him. The man was large with dark Arabic skin coloring and a wicked grin. After taking this in Harry responded with a simple, "Yes."

Nodding the man then asked, "you just looking or are you hear for something specific kid?"

Knowing it would probably save him a large amount of heartache if he could skip looking at each of the poor souls that were about to have their freedom stripped from them Harry decided that it would be best to reply, "Something specific."

The man was clearly not expecting to find this tiny boy was, in fact, a buyer but decided to see if he could help him along. The boy was clearly a young omega and likely only hear because he had no other choice. He was probably here on behalf of a family member who wanted something specific to play with and was using this as a way to desensitize the little omega in order to make him more willing to accept whatever pairing he would later be forced into. It was a surprisingly common tacit for the rich nobility.

"So what are you looking for," the man asked.

Hesitating only for a second before saying what the goblins told him to if he was ever asked this question in the action house, "my brother wants a young male alpha. The more recently presented the better, but none that aren't yet presented."

The man visibly flinched at that description. He knew exactly what the fate of what ever poor brat was bought by this brat would be harsh. While he knew logically that the same fate more or less waited for any young alpha that was a cough and enslaved he always felt it was the people who wanted them that was the worst of the worst. They were often called trainers for a reason and looking at the young omega he had very little doubt that the brat lived with one.

Heaving a sigh the man simply said, "Follow me."

Harry nodded before following behind the man until he led Harry to one of the more tightly bound males at the back of the auction house.

The boy was rather attractive to Harry. He was about five foot eight and looked to be only a year or so older than Harry himself. What stood out the most to Harry thou was his eyes and how desperate they seem but there was also defeat. He was clinging to the hope that something would save him Harry realized. The boy was an alpha that much Harry could tell just from looking at the base of his cock he could see the knot that was on fully viable thru the white loin cloth. The boy was lean and clearly could use a few good meals in him given how skinny he was but despite that he was incredibly attractive with caramel skin, dark chocolate hair and his milk chocolate eyes. While it was clear he would never be bulky he was toned and built for running. It was also clear he wasn't taking the whole situation very well at all given that he was actually chained and gagged instead of the ornamental chains that most of the others were using. Lifting up the boy's info card Harry began:

Name Aladdin, Age: 15-16, Hair Colour: Brown, Eye Colour: Brown, Primary Gender: Male, Secondary Gender: Alpha, Sexual Standing: Virgin, Magical Standing: Muggle-Born.

It was at that point that the man who had first lead Harry to Aladdin came back with another in tow towards them.

"Greetings young one," the other man greeted.

"Greetings," Harry replied.

"I am the director of this auction. Now I hear that you wish to place a bid on Aladdin here," the director said as he waved the first man off.

Knowing that he was likely to get screwed no matter how he played this conversation and knowing that it would put him in a better light with Aladdin if he showed eagerness to buy him Harry decided to see if he could get the director to outright sell Aladdin to him, "Yes I am. From what I can see he is exactly what I am looking for. With that in mind is there any way I could out right buy him from you as opposed having to take part in the auction?"

Frowning a bit at that but not upset the director responded, "While I have no problem with that in order to buy out right means that you would need to pay more than what we expect his maximum bid would be. With that in mind, what did you have the plan to pay."

Figuring he'd start smallish he offered a quarter of what he decided would be the likely price, "fifty gallons is what I was told I should spend on a good young alpha so that is my opening price."

"Sold," was out of the director's mouth before he could even think about it. But now that he was he was glad that the boy was interested in a fresh alpha as opposed to a trained omega that was once an alpha. What the boy said was correct when it came to former alphas that were being sold to wealthy people around the world. The thing was that Great Briton was the only magic community that still used gold as currency so most people get detracted by the shear value of the coins. So with a value of about thirty-six hundred per coin that put what the boy was offering at around one hundred and eighty thousand dollars. Nine times what he figured Aladdin would sell for. He honestly only thought it would get to twenty thousand because a lot of the city guards would want to be the ones the ones to break him in a form of payback for all the grief he had given them over the years.

Realizing the boy was staring at him the director coughed before he went up to Aladdin and unchained him from the wall before leading them both back to his office. Once in the office Harry went and pulled the promised gold from his blood bound money pouch and handed them over to the man.

Quickly weighing one of the coins before counting them the director nodded once before he turned to Harry and began speaking, "I thank you for your purchase. Now as to how the slave bound works. You see the marking on his chest. That is the slave brand. The way you activate and enforce the bound is to pour your magic into the mark. Now the trick to keep other people from simply taking him as their slave is that the only way to get the mark to except the magic is if the owner allows it. Now there are two types of bound that are allowed: permanent and temporary. Permanent bounds are there as long as the master doesn't remove the magic that grounds it while a temporary bound is used as a place holder for a permanent bound but is consistently weakening. Now I give you consent to place a permanent bond on the slave known as Aladdin."

With permission granted Harry walk up to the trembling older boy and placed his hand gently over the slightly sweaty skin before looking up at the terrified face of Aladdin. Looking away in shame Harry took a breath to steady himself before forcing his magic into the slave mark before he could second guess himself. Once done he looked up at Aladdin once more only to look away. Aladdin looked as if everything good in the world had been destroyed and in a way he was right. Harry had just taken any chance that he could live as a free person away from him. As far as he knew not only was he no longer saw as a person but he would likely be seen as little more than a sex toy.

Movement count Harry's eye as the director walked over to a closet and pulled out a cardboard box before walking over to Harry and handing it to him before offering an explanation, "These are his personal effects. As he is now yours, they too are now yours. Now I haft to get back to the auction and I would rather not show case that I sold one of the slaves out of auction even if the price was beyond fair so if you have a portkey please use it. If not there's a tunnel that I can show you."

"Thank-you but I do have a portkey," Harry said before he undid his sash and tied one end of it around Aladdin's wrist and the other around his before activating it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's Streetrat

A/N: well this got a lot more attenuation than I thought it would. Anyway, just a heads up but I plan to have this fic relatively short.

Chapter 2

Aladdin was terrified. Not only had the guards found him but they had chosen to make him disappear. At least if he had his hand cut off he would have had a slow death.

He knew exactly what happened to street kids that the guards clammed vanished. First, they were drugged then they would find themselves inside the invisible auction house. If they were lucky it would only be once, but he had heard that young alphas like him often found themselves in the auction house twice. The first time as an alpha, the second time as an omega. Now he had nothing against Omega's. He often found himself trying to impress them since he presented at age thirteen. He just also never wanted to be one. Given that he was small even for a street kid Alpha it made a lot of sense. To put it bluntly, he didn't want to die. He'd seen enough forced omegas on the street to know that if he was forced into being an omega that he would probably die in his first pregnancy. If he was lucky he would die in childbirth but that was unlikely. Unfortunately, he had been starving and stolen a few apples from the wrong stand in the market. He only made it five feet before a guard had him and Abu in custody. Sadly the guards took one look at him before taking him to a hidden room in the back. Later that night he found himself in the invisible auction.

The first few day's at the auction weren't as bad as he thought they would be. Other than a painful mark being forced onto his chest the first day he was kept in a small room with a bed, a bucket of water and pot that vanished anything put into it. Food would appear twice a day and that was it. While he had never been better fed and rested in his life, he had also never been so scared. It was the fourth day there that the other foot dropped so to say.

It was mid morning or at least he thought it was when he found himself dragged out of his tiny prison room. The was then stripped and bathed before he was dragged into the main room of the auction house where he was chained to the wall. It wasn't until was gagged that he realized that he had also been silenced with magic not that it surprised him. He was a wizard after all, despite never receiving any training in the magic arts. For the finishing touch, they tied a white loin cloth around him and tucked his cock over it putting it on full display that he was still an alpha in need of breaking.

The next few hours were the things of nightmares and would likely haunt Aladdin for the rest of his life as he was poked and prodded. A few even chose to play with his cock. Most specifically they liked to mockingly rub his knot. Knowing that no matter who bought him he would be losing that part of himself anyway made the touches that much worse.

It was the quiet time in the afternoon when most people were down for their mid day nap that the omega appeared. With milky skin and emerald green eyes, he was the type that Aladdin would try and entertain in the markets for a smile. Despite the Omega's tiny size and nerviness, Aladdin didn't kid himself into thinking that the tiny being was harmless. After all, he was being displayed in a magic slave auction, meaning that most of the people who weren't slaves were magic users. Trained ones at that. And despite being clearly younger than Aladdin's fifteen years of age he had all the power at the moment. Once he came back to himself he saw the omega put the card with his information down before he turned and started talking with a man, probably the owner, about something.

The next thing he knows he's been unchained and is inside an office where the omega is talking to the owner and it hit's him. He, Aladdin, is being sold like a cow or a chicken. He is nothing to these people. Well, he amends he might be worth something to the omega. From what he can see from the emotions playing on the boy's face he really doesn't want to do this.

It's not until the omega pay's for him in gold coins that he gets an idea about what is going on. Aladdin is the boy's punishment. He'd heard about such punishments before. An omega is a force to go and pick out an attractive young alpha, bring the Alpha home and tend to him before an alpha relative of the omega will force the omega to watch as they ruin the young alpha by brutally knotting them until their bodies give up on fighting and simply accept its fate. When that happens the young alpha's body with revert until they are gender-less. If the treatment continues the young alpha turns into what is called a Prime Omega. They are called this because they can only have alpha young if they mate with another alpha. The problem with that is that Prime Omegas aren't built for carrying or birthing children meaning that the most you can get out of them are two to three kids. Someone like Aladdin would be perfect as a punishment young alpha because he would likely die in his first pregnancy due to long term malnutrition.

It was the omegas hand on the mark that drew Aladdin out of his panicked state only to turn away in shame before something pulsed into him and Aladdin realized that this was a true slave bound not the weak watered down version that let him think he still had a chance at freedom. This was completely crushing and all consuming. He would never be free again so he might as well accept that. He also won't likely live to see seventeen so he had best make peace with that.

Suddenly he was spinning and then he had his master on top of him as they were sprawled all over the floor of what looked like a grand entrance hall a cardboard box beside them.

It took all of two seconds for his tiny master to get off him disappointing Aladdin greatly as at least when he was cushioning his master he was being useful.

His master was back only a few seconds later offering him a hand up. Realizing that he was inconveniencing his master Aladdin jumped to his feet before bowing deeply.

"Rise," his master commanded, "please."

Once he was standing once more his master grabbed his hand and lead him towards what appeared to what appeared to be a lounge type area where he pushed Aladdin into one of the coaches before he thrust a vile of something at him with a simple order of "drink," being spoken.

Without much thought about what his master was handing him Aladdin reached up to take the vile from his small hand only to realize that he is no longer chained up. With that thought, he quickly removes the gag cloth from his mouth and downs what his master had handed him. Less than a second later he regrets it as the flavors are close to that of rotten pickled pigs tung.

Shouting his master an accusing look all Aladdin go was a snort before his master said in amusement, "well what did you expect? Pumpkin juice?"

"What's pumpkin juice," Aladdin asked.

It was only at his master's amused look getting even more amused that he realized that he hadn't spoken in Arabic.

Please Read and Reveiw.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's Streetrat

Chapter 3

Harry was amused as he watched the Arabic boy realize what the language potion did. Well, to be honest, it would be almost impossible to find a potion like that outside of western magic and he was pretty sure that Aladdin, despite being a muggle-born, had never had any formal magic training. Deciding that he should try and get at least a few things out of the way Harry placed the cardboard box in front of Aladdin before making his way over to a stuffed chair that was beside the couch that was a matching cream color.

"Aladdin I think we need to talk but at the same time, I don't know how tired you are. Do you think you can stay awake long enough to have a full conversation of should I simply give you the basic rules before taking you to your room to rest," Harry asked with a deadly calm voice?

Aladdin felt the shift in his master and realized that there was something else going on than what he believed. Firstly now that he had the chance to actually take in his surrounding he realized that there were no human scents hear other than his master and himself and even his master was muted with what scent suppressants.

With this thought, it struck him with just how odd the situation was. A young, rich, unclaimed, unattended omega had come from the west and about a young alpha slave. On one hand, he could be buying him for someone and feeling bad about it. Leading to, the current setting where he was treating Aladdin like an equal but Aladdin didn't think that was the case. Even if that was the case thou there would be other people making sure the omega was alright.

As Aladdin thought more about it, it was looking more like the omega needed him for something else. Oh he could still be used as a pleasure slave and to be honest it was looking like it was either that or the omega needed an Alpha to get into places that unattended omegas simply weren't aloud. To be honest Aladdin wouldn't mind to much if it was either of those things. While he didn't like the idea of not getting to pick his own partner the fact that he might be aloud to not only stay an alpha but also get a chance at proving that he could be a capable mate was a balm to his soul and aloud him to release some of his tension.

As Aladdin went thru all this Harry was trying to figure out how best to tell Aladdin what he wanted to.

Finely Aladdin decided to break the growing tension by saying, "you are my master. If you with to talk the who am I to say no?"

Letting out a breath he'd been holding Harry began, "Okay makes sense but I actually need you able to think and what not so we will only have this conversation if you are up to it. It will likely only take a short time to go over the general idea but their are a lot of little details to go over afterwords so if at any point it get to overwhelming or you need a break let me know."

Once he had gotten a nod from Aladdin, Harry began his introduction, "All right for starters my name is Harry Potter and thru a freak accident I became the king of magical Britten, Ireland, Scotland and Wales. According to the information at the auction your name is Aladdin correct?"

"Yes it is," said as his mind tried to understand that this wisp of a boy was the king of one of the magical superpowers world wide. That he, Aladdin, petty thief and street-rat extraordinaire was talking to one of most important people in world. He had to know why a person like Harry would need a slave from a tiny Arabic kingdom that wasn't even a known to most people.

"Why," Aladdin was finely able to get out.

Knowing exactly what Aladdin was asking and not being cruel Harry chose to answer as plainly as possible, "to put it simply, I need an alpha that I can both control and trust not to go behind my back no matter what the circumstances."

"Okay I can see how having an alpha slave would achieve that but I know I'm missing a lot of pieces here," Aladdin said as he relaxed almost completely with Harry's admittance to him needing him as an alpha.

Smiling at Aladdin as he saw that the older was relaxed now, Harry began the next part of filling Aladdin in, "your right about missing pieces Aladdin. Thankfully they're pretty easy ones to fill in thou. The main one is that even with me as the king I can't pass any laws or make any changes to the system unless what is deemed a safe Alpha co-signs anything I try to pass. This is due to that fact that I am an omega and the laws were put in place as a fail-safe to protect an omega ruler form being forced into giving their kingdom away by an alpha using alpha pheromones. Now before you ask a safe alpha is one who is either my guardian or mate. As my closest alpha guardian is not only on the run from the law due to never being given fair trial but also deep in the pocket of my greatest living enemy at the moment that means that in order to change not only use my position but be safe from people attempting to use me for their own ends I need a mate. That's where you come in. The law only say's that the Alpha in question needs to be my mate not that they need to be my bounded mate."

Aladdin was floored. There was no other way to think of it. While true he was being used as a pleasure slave the fact of the matter was that he now began to truly understand what his master was doing. If what he was understanding was right then the laws at the moment were in a deadlock as they couldn't be changed without Harry permission and Harry couldn't change them unless he had an alpha backing him. This is where his master truly began to scare him with how clever he was. While true Harry had lead him into thinking that he had all the power Aladdin was a street kid first so he saw what Harry wasn't saying pretty fast. All someone had to do was rape Harry while he was in heat and they would be the co-king of the United Kingdoms. All they would haft to do was touch Harry and he would be cowed into submission. Aladdin hadn't missed the way Harry moved and tried to always draw attention away from himself. Harry was a Submissive Omega. While rare as most people didn't didn't abuse omegas if they could help it, it meant that Harry was ridiculous easy to dom into submission. The part that was brilliant was that Harry knew that and countered that weakness by using the slave bound. This meant that not only did Harry have an alpha available to him he had one that was loyal only to him. Aladdin wasn't fooling himself now that he knew what was going on. Slave bounds made slaves loyal to their masters. It was twice as strong in pleasure slave and in a case where an alpha got to stay and alpha their was little that would make an alpha more loyal other then a mate bound. In a single stroke Harry had got himself the absolute best protection from other alphas while keep full control of his kingdom.

Of course their would be the side effects. While not widely know in the west but the longer an omega mated with the same alpha with out bounding them the more they changed in order please the alpha. Harry didn't know it yet but Aladdin did, they would be bounded mates within two years at most as long as Aladdin didn't screw up. Looking over Harry, Aladdin couldn't help but be pleased with what he saw, this was the boy who would be his mate. First it would be temporary but if Aladdin had any say in it Harry would be his by his third heat together. Harry was seeking safety and Aladdin was just that: safe.

Normally an omega would take longer to submit but Aladdin was banking on the stress from politics and Harry already being a submissive to push him to bound with Aladdin quickly. It was a harsh look at things but Aladdin was a realist and Harry simply didn't have the strength to rule alone so he would take refuge in the only thing that was truly safe: Aladdin. After all Aladdin is a slave and nothing can happen right. Harry was probably planning to casually look for a suitable alpha while using Aladdin as a place holder. It would be a good plan if as the saying goes, 'sex changes everything.'

While Aladdin was grateful he was also a street kid. He knew that what he was planning would technically be going against Harry but he was able to counter to compulsion the slave bound started sending him compelling him to tell Harry what would happen by following his plan simply by pointing it out in his head that it wasn't his place to question his masters plan. After all, he might be completely wrong or maybe this was what his master really wanted and knew exactly what would happen. After all, there was very little a mated, Alpha wouldn't do to keep their mate safe. As a poor street kid, he had seen alphas rip each other apart because of some slight to their mate.

"Sounds like a clever plan," Aladdin said as he came out of his thoughts.

"It is but it works best if no one knows your a slave so from this point on I order you to please be yourself. To be honest a slave is kinda the last thing I need but if at all possible I would like to be your friend, but if that's impossible we can work something out," Harry said almost shyly.

Aladdin allowed his pleasure over the situation to bloom into a charming grin and he looked at the tiny omega before him. If he was honest with himself he never thought he'd get to bound in the first place. Mate yes. Either he would be captured and sold to a trainer who would turn him into a Prime Omega or he would give in and have his way with some market girl. So the fact that their was a very good chance that he would bound with this wisp of an omega meant that he would bend over backwards to get Harry to be his. He just had to not let Harry know thou, seeing that would likely ruin any chance at having Harry to himself.

"I would love to be your friend Harry," Aladdin said as he tried to see if he could charm a blush out out of the five nothing omega.

"Well now that that is out of the way I need lay down as I was to worried about today to sleep properly last night," Harry said as he got up, "as a muggle-born wizard you are free to do as you with inside the palace as long as you don't brake anything. Also that box on the table supposedly has everything you had on you when you were captured."

Before Aladdin could say anything else Harry made his way out of the room and was gone down the hallway.

Letting out a tired sigh himself Aladdin wish he had something to eat. No sooner had the thought finished that a bowl of fruit appeared beside the cardboard box on the table.

Grinning Aladdin grabbed an apple and bit into it before he lifted the lid of the cardboard box.

The lid only made it haft way of the box before he was attacked by a blur of fur. A few seconds later the fur settled into a confused Abu who only blinked at Aladdin once before making a beeline for the bowl of fruit. It took Aladdin a bit more time to figure out what had just happened only for him burst out laughing at the whole thing.

Leaving Abu with the fruit he made his way to out of the room while asking the palace to lead him to Harry. He had an omega to train even if the omega was technically his master at the moment.

A/N

So what do you think?

Sorry, I ended up making Aladdin a bit of jerk but in my defense, he is an Alpha and a street kid who was more or less handed his greatest dream instead when he expected to be living his worst nightmare. He's suffering an Adrenalin crash.

So please Read and Review so I have extra ideas to work with.


End file.
